Montgomery Scott
| Assign=Starfleet Corps of Engineers| Rank=captain| Insignia= |}} :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Montgomery Scott (mirror). Montgomery "Scotty" Scott served as Chief Engineer of the and under Captain James T. Kirk. He was presumed dead for 75 years until he was rescued from a transporter buffer by the . He later became the head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Early Life and Career Montgomery Scott, son of Arlyne Jorgensen Scott, was born in Scotland, Earth on March 3, 2222. Scott also had a younger brother named Robert, a younger sister named Clara, and a niece and nephew, Dannan Stuart and Peter Preston. ( ; ; ; ; ) (Scotty's sister is named "Fran" in #2 and .) Montgomery Scott was the eldest son of an eldest son, and inherited a targe (round shield) and broadsword that had been handed down in his family for centuries. Scott's mother lived in Linlithgow, West Lothian, Scotland, and therefore Scott may have been born there. ( ) Other possible birthplaces for Scott include Aberdeen, where Scotty was a "pub crawler" ( ); Elgin (named by Jimmy Doohan in a 1970s interview); and Glasgow ( #2). The town of Linlithgow claims that Scotty will be born at Annet House, a merchant's dwelling built in 1787. Scotty's sister Clara eventually became a sculptor. When they were teenagers, Scotty told her that he could build a machine that could make figurines just like hers. They both made figures of their father, but Scotty's didn't feel right the way Clara's did. That was when he understood the difference between art and science and knew that he was destined for science. ( ) Montgomery first met his future wife Glynnis Campbell in 2229, when he was seven and she was five. In 2237 Montgomery reluctantly agreed to take Glynnis to the county fair, where they won a dancing trophy. ( ) From a young age, Montgomery proved to be adept at engineering principles and practicality. In 2238 he disproved the Perera Theory regarding the detonation of photon torpedoes after he linked seven field generators together to simulate the multiship field system used by the Klingons. His experiment became known as the Aberdeen Solution and was printed in The Encyclopedia of Engineering Development and Design. ( ) After graduating from high school, Montgomery began to work aboard freighters to learn many new engineering skills and work in space. On one of his many assignments he was aboard a freighter that ferried miners to the newly established mining colony on Rigel XII. During the many voyages, Montgomery learned much information about mining and mining equipment. ( ) He began working aboard freighters at age 17, and served for over a year aboard the freighter S.S. Deirdre. ( #2) Clifford Scott, Montgomery's grandfather, once said to him that men make their own luck. He never saw himself as more than an engineer, no matter his rank. ( ) Having met Leonard McCoy in Aberdeen at age 9, this attitude was influenced when the two exchanged words, while he was in the command seat. Such as during the awry Eminiar/Vendikar War. While experiencing the effects of rapid aging, Scotty accidentally referred to the doctor on the sickbay intercom as "Captain", orbiting Gamma Hydra. ( , , ) Early Starfleet Career In January 2238, Montgomery decided to stop working aboard civilian freighters and was accepted to Starfleet Academy. When his girlfriend Glynnis Campbell declined to join Starfleet with him, Montgomery offered to stay with her, but she knew he would be miserable on Earth. ( ) Despite his preference for engineering, Scott decided to follow his parents' wishes, so he studied for the command track. Although his work was sufficient, several of his tutors realised that what Scott wanted the most was to be a starship engineer. After he took the Kobayashi Maru test and devised a unique solution to the scenario, his lecturers transferred him to the engineering track. ( ) ( states that Scott is "several years older" than most Academy recruits, contradicting the dates established in other sources.) Among Scott's Academy friends were Joshua Helmes and Bill Nygulla. ( ) Scott later re-united with his classmate, Garth Flanagan, in 2294 and they discussed their 2241 graduation from the Academy. ( ) Upon his graduation in 2242, he returned home to show off his uniform. He was ridiculed by Gregor Campbell and Sean Toricelli, two of his friends. ( ) Having proved to be an excellent engineer during his time at the Academy, Scott was assigned to the San Francisco Fleet Yards where he served on the construction teams working on four starships, including the . ( ) Early in his career, Scott also served on ships such as the ( ) and the . (SCE eBook: The Future Begins) Aboard the Enterprise Junior Engineer In 2253, Lieutenant Scott signed aboard the Enterprise as a junior engineer under Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Barry. In his early days aboard the ship he set up an still in main engineering for producing Engine Room Hooch. Despite the popularity of the beverage, it was produced by an illegal still, and Scott along with the other engineers were warned never to produce the beverage again. ( }}) By 2264, Scott had earned the respect of the crew of the Enterprise and was awaiting his assignment as chief engineer following the Enterprise's year-long refit at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. However, he was summoned to Starbase 10 and was ordered to accompany the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team aboard the to repair the PXK reactor of several outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. Following his return from the assignment, he was appointed as chief engineer aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Chief Engineer Shortly after Scotty assumed the responsibilities of being chief engineer and was promoted to lieutenant commander, the Enterprise found itself under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Scott was fiercely loyal to Captain Christopher Pike and initially he didn't warm up to Kirk as he felt that the young captain could place the ship in jeopardy. Over time, the two officers put their initial differences behind them and became close friends. ( ) On a visit to the agricultural colony Beta Nirobi II Scotty encountered Glynnis again and learned she was now married to his former best friend, Angus McFarlane. ( ) During tests of the intergalactic inversion drive, a method of propulsion that could move a starship vast distances in zero time, Scotty formed a close friendship with K't'lk, the Hamalki scientist who had developed the experimental drive. K't'lk was one of the few beings to call Scott by his first name (which she pronounced "Mt'gm'ry") rather than "Scotty". ( ) K't'lk's esteem for Scott was so high that, when she died and was reborn in her own daughter, she adopted the name "K's't'lk", the added "s" standing for "Scott". K's't'lk once referred to Scott as "a human engineer with a genius for physical things". ( ) In 2274 Scotty learned on a visit home that Glynnis Campbell was back on Earth, Angus McFarlane having left her for a younger woman. Scotty proposed to Glynnis, who said she might accept his proposal after his next five-year mission. In 2280 Scotty and Glynnis signed a five-year wedding contract. ( ) Genesis Crisis The relationship between Scotty and his niece, Dannan Stuart, was strained at best. Dannan was also a Starfleet officer, and apparently a maverick. Scotty warned his nephew Peter Preston not to follow the example of "that sister of thine that has been thrown in the brig more times than I can count," even though he admired her greatly. ( ) Peter Preston was killed in battle with Khan Noonien Singh, to Scotty's intense grief. ( ) For the funeral of his fallen friend, Spock, Mr. Scott played "Amazing Grace" on the bagpipes. When Scotty returned to Scotland to attend Peter's funeral, he got into an argument with Dannan. She accused her uncle of riding Peter to show his fairness, not realizing that he was actually singling him out. He countered that he was the natural choice to train him, given her disciplinary history. ( ) It wasn't until years later Scotty finally came to terms and peace with his familial pains in the form of Sybok, who he called a "sin eater", of old Scotland legend. (novelization: Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Following the beating the Enterprise took from the captured , the Enterprise was scheduled for decommissioning by Admiral Harrison Morrow, and Scott was transferred to the new as captain of engineering, in preparation for the ship's transwarp trials. His assignment was short-lived, however, as he took advantage of his position to help steal the Enterprise and disable the Excelsior to stop it from pursuing the Enterprise. ( ) Shortly before the Enterprise crew's departure for the Genesis Planet, Glynnis and Scotty decided not to renew their marriage contract, which was due to expire in three months. Glynnis died in 2286 in a shuttlecraft accident. Scotty, exiled on Vulcan at the time, did not learn of her death until some months later. ( ) In 2286, he beamed two adult humpback whales with sea water into twin tanks. The most massive payload he transported in his career to that date was +400 tonnes. ( ) Retirement Captain Scott retired soon after Captain Kirk's apparent death while Kirk, Scott, and Chekov were aboard the Enterprise B on it's shakedown cruise and subsequent encounter with the Nexus energy ribbon. He briefly lived with his sister and her husband in Cromarty before finding his own place in Glasgow. Beseiged by nightmares of Kirk's death, he did very little consulting work. After about a year, he briefly met Guinan before befriending Ensign Matt Franklin. The newly-graduated ensign convinced him to travel with him on the to Norpin V, where Scott was to retire. ( ) According to another account, Scott met Ensign Franklin while onboard the Jenolen. ( ) The Jenolen crashed on a Dyson sphere, leaving Scott and Franklin as the only survivors. They rigged the transporter to keep them alive indefinitely. The Twenty-Fourth Century Scott was eventually rescued by the Enterpise-D in 2369, though Franklin's signal had degraded beyond recovery. He helped the Enterprise escape from the Dyson sphere and was given the shuttlecraft Goddard. ( ) Shortly after his return, Scotty attempted to alter history by saving Captain Kirk from his presumed death onboard the . Unaware that Kirk had not really died and still had a role to play in galactic events, this caused dramatic changes in the timeline creating a reality where the Borg ruled the Alpha Quadrant. The timeline was eventually restored, and nobody retained memory of the events. ( ) Not long afterwards, Scotty was reunited with fellow temporal-displacee Captain Morgan Bateson. ( ) In 2371, Scotty stole the from the Starfleet Museum in an attempt to rescue Ambassador Spock from a Romulan prison on Constanthus. ( }}) Return to the Fleet Later that year, Scotty was visiting Argelius II when he encountered Burgoyne 172, assistant chief engineer of the . Burgoyne's comments caused Scott to re-enlist in Starfleet. After taking some refresher courses, Scott was stationed on Starbase 12, where he worked under Captain Morgan Bateson in the construction of the starship, the . ( ; }}; ; ) Later that year, Scotty attended the sixtieth wedding anniversary of Admiral John Harriman and his wife Amina Sasine, when they learned of Tolian Soran's plot to destroy Amargosa. Scotty later learned of the real death of James T. Kirk and the destruction of the Enterprise-D. Shortly thereafter, the Honorius was redesignated the . ( }}; ; ) In 2372, Scotty served as chief engineer of the Enterprise-E's maiden voyage under Captain Bateson before command was turned over to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He then spent some time with Bateson on the . ( ; ) Following that, Scotty served a tour of duty as chief engineer of the , testing new technologies for possible implementation on all Sovereign-class vessels. ( ; ) Corps of Engineers In April 2375, after Scott's tour on the Sovereign ended, Admiral William Ross offered Scotty the position of head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Scotty accepted, though only on an interim basis, until Ross could find someone better suited for the position. He disliked the administrative aspects of the job, and spent as much as time as possible out of the office doing hands-on tasks, delegating his responsibilities to Commander Leland T. Lynch. ( ) One of those trips was to repair a communications array on Tsugh Kaidnn. Another was a month-long inspection tour with Admiral Leonard McCoy in the runabout . Scotty and McCoy were on the Hudson when word came of the Breen attack on Earth during the Dominion War. Once he returned to Earth, Scott threw himself into the reconstruction whole-heartedly. ( ; ) Soon after, Scotty was manipulated by Admiral Alynna Nechayev into assisting in the theft of a captured Breen vessel from a prospective Federation member, the Kropaslin. This set off a chain of events that led to the rejection of the Kropaslin request for membership, and the eventual disintegration of the planet's infrastructure. Scotty resigned from Starfleet in protest. ( ) Risa After tendering his resignation, Scotty was hired by the government of Risa to rebuild that planet's weather modification net. Once that job was completed, he was offered and accepted a position as a greeter at the El Dorado Hotel. Scotty rejected numerous attempts by Admiral Ross to convince him to rejoin Starfleet, as Scotty was convinced that Starfleet was not the same organization that it was in his youth. While at the El Dorado, Scotty, Lieutenant Robin Lefler, and her mother Morgan Primus stopped an attempt by a criminal named Rafe Viola to sabotage the resort's computers. Soon after this incident, Ross offered Scotty the opportunity to help re-build Kropasar if he returned as head of SCE. With this incentive, Scotty finally accepted the offer and returned to Starfleet and the SCE. ( , ) Post-War Challenges Scotty saw the SCE through the Gateways crisis and the reconstruction efforts around the Federation following the war. (Gateways series; Star Trek: Corps of Engineers series) In 2377, Scotty was part of a covert mission to the Watraii homeworld aboard the to rescue the captive Admiral Pavel Chekov. (Vulcan's Soul book two, Exiles) In 2379, Scotty volunteered to be a part of an inspection team reviewing the crew of the Enterprise-E, fearing that Starfleet's choices for the other inspectors were dubious at best. ( ) 25th Century In the year 2422, the Montgomery Scott Engineering Sciences Building opened on the grounds of Starfleet Academy on the date of Scotty's 200th birthday. Scotty himself was present, and cut the ribbon. ( ) Relatives Scotty also has a great-granddaughter, Katarina Scott, who was present in the Exomorph Crisis in 2380 and who used the very same technique that saved his life on the Dyson sphere; namely storing a person's pattern in a transporter buffer. Whether Scotty has had any contact with her is unknown. ( ) Alternate Versions Related articles * Aberdeen Solution * Katarina Scott Connections External link * Category:Humans Category:SCE personnel Category:Scientists Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet chief engineers Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet engineers Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet second officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Lovell personnel Category:USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel